


Release the Au Plotbunnies

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Amica Endurae, Angst, Au yeah August challenge, Conjunx Endura, Faeformers, Fluff and Angst, Humanformers, M/M, Merformers, Pranks, Reincarnation, Rule 63, Sparklings, The character death warning if for the 1st Drabble only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: So ima attempt to the Au yeah August challenge. Let's see how far I get.





	1. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker/Sideswipe

How do you tell someone that you've lost the other half of your soul? That the one person, the one spark that was meant for you has passed beyond your reach? Sunstreaker stared at the greyed frame of his twin, his face showing no emotion as his spark screamed missing piece, that severed connection.

 

.

 

_ "Do you think we'll ever get to see them?" _

_ Sunstreaker turned his helm to  stare at his twin who was still staring skyward with bright optics. "See what?" _

_ "The stars?" the red youngling whispered. "I want to travel the stars, to go from world to world exploring the galaxy." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Why not?" Sideswipe grinned. "Anything has to be better than this place." _

 

.

 

_ Sunstreaker winced as his brother slammed into him. His freshly welded wounds protesting the rough treatment. The yellow gladiator grunted before pushing his red limpet off with a hand to the face. _

_ Sideswipe smiled that dorky smile of his. "You won!" _

_ Sunstreaker scoffed. "Did you have any doubt?" _

_ "Of course not." Sideswipe's smile didn't falter but Sunstreaker could still feel the worry that had built up before the match, ebbing through the bond. He gave a sigh before holding his uninjured arm out. HIs brother wasted no time in reclaiming his position in clinging tightly to his twin. _

 

.

 

_ Engine running hot, his fans working desperately to cool his systems, Sunstreaker threw the last of the deactivated cons out of his way as he dug through the piled up frames. Finally reaching his twin he glared down at his weakly grinning and completely reckless other half. _

_ "I told you Jet Judo would work." Sideswipe said as Sunstreaker pulled him out of the hole. He wiped away the energon leaking out of his nose just as Sunstreaker whacked him on the back of the helm. _

_ "If you ever try that again without me-" _

 

.

 

_ "It's perfect." Sideswipe placed a hand on his to still him. "Sunny it would be a shame to destroy this one." _

_ "I've got the skyline wrong." _

_ "It's fine, the buildings are right. The stars are all right. Now gimme that." Sideswipe pulled the white paint can away from him with a smile. It truly was a spectacular picture of Iacon. _

_ Sunstreaker hummed before shaking his helm. "It's still missing something." _

_ "Okay then I must be blind, what is missing?" _

_ Sunstreaker smiled softly. "You. Now could you go stand over there so I get your silhouette right?" _

_ Sideswipe snorted. "Yeah right. You just want to stare at my aft." _

_ "Maybe I do." _

 

.

 

_ Solvent leaked from his faceplates as his spark blazed like fire in his chassis. With a snarl he dispatched the last remaining decepticon between  him and his twin. The battle around them had faded out as he quickly began to try to secure the bleeding lines. HIs twin’s energon stained hand loosley gripped his own. _

_ "Close the bond." _

_ "No. Never." _

_ "Damn it Sideswipe, I won't take you with me." _

 

.

 

He sat watching the sunset over the horizon, the first of the stars starting to decorate the canvas above. His spark felt heavy as if weighted with lead, the hollowness of that broken bond crying out in the depths of his spark..

"The stars are going to be beautiful tonight Sunny." The silver mech whispered as he gazed upwards.

 


	2. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream/Orion Pax With Science student Starscream and Library intern Orion Pax,

**Bookcases**

 

"Nah Nah Nah." Skywarp stuck his glossa as he darted into the library. Starscream cursed and followed his brother in praying that he wouldn't  get caught as he dived in between the datapad laden shelves.

"Skywarp give me back my datapad!' The red seeker hissed as his brother led him deeper among the tomes.

"Make me." Skywarp chortled as he spun a corner only to reach a dead end. 

Starscream leapt at his brother who promptly vanished with a 'Vop'. HIs momentum too fast to stop he flailed his arms wildly as he crashed into the bookcase. The shelf gave an ominous groan as he slid to the floor, before toppling over backwards with a mighty crash... 

Into the next shelf. And the one behind that, and the one behind that before a yelp was heard and the final shelf came down.

"Oh frag." Starscream blinked at the sheer destruction. He scrambled to his feet and leapt out of the little alley he was in before making a break for the nearest door.

"Is anyone there?" a voice called as he passed by the last shelf, a blue pede was sticking out from the debris. "Could you please help me? I seem to be stuck." the voice pleaded.

Starscream glanced at the door, his target so close yet so far away.

"Hello?"

Starscream bit his denta as he inwardly cursed. "Yeah just hold on I'll help you.” the seeker muttered as stepped gingerly around the datapads, trying not to think of just how much damage he had caused. He gauged the shelf before bending down to grasp the edge. "Ready?"

The other  grunted an affirmative as Starscream lifted the shelf only to blink at the the massive pile of datapads that the mech was buried under. Brushing the datapads off othe the other's back Starscream was treated to a mild scolding. 

"Be gentle with those goodness knows how many aren't broken."  the other turned his head to softly glare at his rescuer. Starscream found himself gobsmacked as he stared into those innocent blue optics set into an equally innocent face. 

The mech's frown turned to a gentle smile. "Thanks to helping me. I was afraid to move because these are from The Archive itself and are irreplaceable." He motioned to the small pile that he had sheltered with his frame.

"Um... Yeah no, um.. uh.." Starscream reset his vocalizer. "No problem."

"I don't  suppose you saw the one's responsible for this?"

Starscream smiled weakly as he felt his faceplates heat up. "Um no but.. if I hear anything I will inform the dean..." He said as the other mech stared mournfully at the mess that he had caused.

"Uh... Say did you need help cleaning up this mess?"

"Your help would be gratefully appreciated." The other smiled at his again before holding out a hand. "My name's Orion Pax."

"Starscream." he said taking the blue hand into his own.

 


	3. Playground Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single parents au was the day 3 prompt and all my mind could think of while the the fever was cooking my brain was the parent trap type situation so... this is kinda a two fer one au cause I kinda ship twins/bluestreak too. 
> 
> FYI I probably should have wrote it in there but Bluestreak is just having a play date with Sunny at the park. 
> 
> Sunny & Sides have no idea that they are twins.

I “Why don’t you go find your own friend?” The yellow sparkling snarled as he pulled on his friends left arm.

“Um...”

“Who died and made you Prime? We were having fun!” The red one growled.

“Um... Sunny-“

The argument soon dissolved into a round of tug-of-war with the small grey Praxian in the middle. “Let go!”

“No you let go!”

“You!”

“You!”

“He’s my friend!”

“That doesn’t give you a monopoly on his friendship!”

This continued on for several more minutes before-

“Sunstreaker!”

“Sideswipe!”

The younglings jumped apart as their respective caretakers marched over, the medic the had scolded the yellow younging  glared briefly at his son before checking over Bluestreak. “What were you thinking?! You know full well that Bluestreak just got out of the medcenter.”

Sunstreaker hung his helm and muttered an apology to his caretaker. As he shot a sidelong look at the red youngling who was trying to stutter out an explanation to his own irritated caretaker.

The medic finally satisfied with  Bluestreak’s quick check over stood up to face the other mech. “Look I’m sorry about this-“ he said as he put a hand on the others shoulder. The red mech turned around and the both froze.

“Ratchet?”

“Ironhide?”


	4. Enemies

A whooping cry was all the warning he got before the red menace was on him, but it was enough. _Not today damn it._ Thundercracker thought as he swiftly rolled and transformed Just as Sideswipe slammed into him and wrapped his arms around the decepticon. "Hey there Thundercracker! Did ya miss me?"

"Like Rust! Now get the frag off of me!" The seeker growled they sprialed toward the ground. He wriggled in the  autobot's grip as he hissed curses at both the bot and the swiftly approaching ground. He really really did not feel like crashing into the ground. Nope not today. he thought as he eyed the ground while trying to ignore the crowing in his audio. 

 _Gotta think quick..._ Thundercracker bit his lip plate as he switched his gaze back to the Autobot and did the only thing he could do.

 Blue optics shot wide as Sideswipe found himself on the receiving end of a kiss. It was enough to cause him to loosen his grip. Thundercracker smirked as he finally shoved the mech away and off of him.

 Sideswipe slammed into the dirt below pretty hard as Thundercracker transformed and went to rejoin his trine.

Skywarp was laughing When he caught up with them. “Did you really just kiss that red menace? Tell me I’m not seeing things”

“Well it worked didn’t It?”


	5. Laundromat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to guess the pairing in this one. IT's been a plotbunny I've had stirring in the back of my head for a while, Yes I will tell you who it is eventually cause this pairing and particular pair will show up in a later part of this challenge.

**First Meetings**

 

.

.

He never paid any attention to anyone when he was at the laundromat... Not that he lived in the best of places to begin with.. it wasn't like it was the best part of town, making eye contact with the wrong person could get you stabbed. So when a fight broke out in the next lane from him he really should have just kept his head down and ignored it.

But when a guy came flying over the line of washers to land at his feet with a grunt, he slowly made his way  to peek around the washers. There were two other men fighting a young woman was pinned by one of the two thug-type twits, blood leaking from her nose as she sneered at them.

He knew that sneer, didn't know how but he did. The girl snarled at the one that was holding her pinned, keeping her chin held firmly so that she couldn't face away from the one that was holding the switchblade in his hand.

"Did you really think that you could steal from us? No one steals from the Enders and gets away with it." Knifey grinned, slipping his blade underneath the chain to her necklace. "Pretty little charm you got there Sunny."

Something sparked in her eyes as the chain snapped,

"Hey leave her alone."  He found himself growling as he came toward the first thug garnering the attention of all three of the fighters.

"This ain't none of your business cracker. Now get the fuck outta here."

"Yeah white boy beat it."

"I said leave her alone. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Oh fuck this shit." the guy with the knife spun towards him. And boy he was fast with that blade. Luckily a box of detergent to the face was enough to knock the guy back before the girl had kicked him in the groin, the one that had been holding her was out cold on the ground.

"Um... Thanks."

She glared up at him before flipping him off and walking away without a word, heading straight out the door. He watched her as she stormed away as fast as she could. He simply shook his head before returning to his own laundry, a glint of gold flickering in the corner of his eye. He knelt down to pick up the tiny emblem.

He stared at that emblem for the longest time while the manager finished cleaning up after the gangbangers had been hauled away by the police. He knew this symbol... but from where? He'd just have tp ask when ever he saw that girl again.. If he ever saw her again.

 


	6. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's not Hogwarts... but it features one of their fantastic beasts okay? I have spent the whole day trying to think of just how to smash these two worlds together and my brain coming up with the does not compute error...

**Occamy**

..

"Like my new pet Prowler?”

  
Prowl was gawking at his mate just trying to believe what his optics were showing him. Vibrant turquoise feathered coils wrapped tightly around the Polyhexian's frame. The creature was watching him cautiously as it nuzzled Jazz's helm. 

"I take it you had an... interesting trip." Prowl said carefully as he tried to fight off the errors that were running to his logistics processor. "So how was India?"

"It was awesome! Well, we did have to beat the crap out of the insecticons... They had managed to kill this little guy's mom and nestmates..."

"Uh huh.." Prowl said slowly stepping forward only to get hissed at by the creature, which had raised his wings in a threatening display. Prowl's wings twitched as he stepped back to his former position. "Jazz, the last time I checked snakes don't have wings.."

"Would you believe he grew this big in no time?"

Prowl's optic twitched. "Come again?"

"Well when I found him in that little nest he was only a couple of feet long... but after I pulled him out he kinda got bigger. It was kind awesome and-"

Prowl raised a hand to cut off Jazz. "You can't keep it."

“What? Why? It's like the perfect size for a pet and everything."

"Jazz it's a fifteen foot flying serpent."

"But he's soo adorable-"

"Jazz-"

"Please?"

"No."

“Pretty please? With goodies on top?"


	7. Famous

**Leave You Worries At The Door**

**.**

**.**

Bluestreak glance up when he heard his door snick open just long enough for someone to slip in. A cacophony of mechs calling out his visitor’s name was cut off by the closing door. His visitor dived beneath his desk just as the door opened once more to reveal a frowning Ultra Magnus.

“Uh... hi commander. Is everything alright? I hope that I haven’t done anything to upset you... wait this isn’t because I missed my shift last week because I-“

He stopped as the larger mech held up a hand to cut him off. “Bluestreak have you seen Rodimus Prime?”

“No I haven’t. Why? Is something going on or are we under attack cause I don’t hear the alarms and-“

“Never mind Bluestreak.” The commander sight and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Try to have a good day soldier.”

The blue mech stepped out of his room. The door snicked shut once more as a din filled the room.

Bluestreak waited several minutes before engaging the lock on the door and making his way over to the desk. “You can come out now. It’s safe.”

When the red mech had yet to reveal himself, Blue knelt down to face the mech. “Roddy?”

Blue optics were closed tightly as solvent leaked down over their owners face. The young Prime was curled into a tight ball as he silently cried.

Somehow Blue managed to squeeze into the remaining space under the desk and put a comforting arm over the red mech’s shoulders.

They sat like that for some time before Rodimus finally whispered, “I can’t do this.”

Blue’s hand which had been rubbing across his back stilled. “Hm?”

“I can’t do this. I’m not meant to do this.”

“Mm.” Blue hummed pensively. “And why do you think that you can’t?”

“Because I’m not a leader. I wasn’t meant to be a figurehead. I can’t stand all of this... this political bullshit. I’m not a damned ringmaster!”

“Hm.”

“The damned humans keep trying to compare me to Prime- I mean Optimus. Even the other mechs thinks that I have to be just like him it’s driving me mad and I-“

“You want them to see you for you.” Bluestreak supplied as he returned to rubbing.

Rodimus sighed as he woefully nodded his head. “I just don’t know what to do...”

“Well first off just vent. Take a deep breath just for yourself. Second, in this room that bauble in your chest is nothing but that: a bauble. It doesn’t change who you are. You are still the same red mech I fell for when you came to this planet.” Blue said as he gave Rodimus a light peck on the cheek.

“Third, you are right you are not Optimus. And if you need me to, I could shoot some sense into the others for you.”

Rodimus chuckled. “I might take you up on that offer.”

“As for the rest of the stuff, just forget about them for tonight. You can deal with them tomorrow.” Bluestreak smiled and pulled Rodimus closer to him in with a hug.

“Now are you up to watching a movie with me? I picked up Crocodile Dundee and Ferris Bueller’s Day Off.”

“Sure why not.”


	8. Superpower swap

Is **It Hot In Here?**

.

.

"You are a bit warm, but over all I think you'll be fine Drift." Ratchet smiled at his conjunx. "Now get out of here so that I can finish fixing up the rest of the idiots that got caught by Brainstorm's blasted invention."

"But Ratchet-"

"Look. Why don't you go with Rodimus-" Ratchet snagged the red speedster by the arm and pulling them both towards the door. "And go hang out in our suite until I get done?"

"But Ratchet I don't feel-"

The med bay door snapped shut in their faces. Roddy grinned as he slung a arm around his amica's shoulders. "Come let's get you back to your room."

Drift grumbled and let himself lean against Roddy. "I still don't feel right."

  
"Tell me about it. Though you are right... You do feel warm and that's coming fron  _me._ "

  
.

  
The two eventually ended up watching a cheesy comedy and had drifted off into recharge. So when Roddy woke to the smell of smoke he shot up and began checking himself over. Finding that for once it wasn't him he stared around the room until his gaze landed on Drift.

"Shit. Drift?!" Rodimus cursed as he tried to put a hand on the other to shake him awake. He hissed as the other's heated frame burned him to the touch. _What the frag_?! "DRIFT!" he shouted.

The others optic flicked open and it was like a match had been struck.

"Son of a bitch!" Rodimus yelled as he flung himself backwards off of the berth just in time for the door to open to reveal a tired and weary Ratchet... Who took one look at Drift and cursed. "What the hell did you do?!" the medic yelled as he dived for the  closet.

"Me?! Why the hell do you think that this is MY fault?!" Roddy basked as Ratchet came back out wielding a fire extinguisher.

The flames engulfing Drift and the now scorched berth doused and the other mech was calmly blinking in the middle of the mess. After several long moments of letting his Conjunx glare at his Amica, and Roddy returning the gob smacked gaze blinked Drift finally asked, "What the pit just happened?


	9. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks galore

**Prank War**

.

Hound stared in horror as the mud slipped down the other mechling's faceplates to land on the pristine blue and white plated chassis. Mirage took at offered handkerchief and wiped his optics off. Blazing blue optics that was narrowed on him and him alone.. dammit where had Sideswipe and Sunstreaker disappeared to?

"I hope you realize, that this means war." the towerling said as he stormed off with the rest of his cabin mates towards the washracks.

"Mirage wait, I uh- It was an accident-"

"Talk to the hand." Tracks sneered. "Cause we aren't listening."

Hound gapped as they brushed past him. His cheeks blazing with humiliation. How could he find a way to apologize to the other mechling..

"Eh what a bunch of sticks in the mud." Whirl said slinging his arm over Hound's. "I mean what's the worst that they can do to us? Paint us in our sleep?"

.  
.

"WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT?" the twins chorused as they stared upwards to the ceiling where their furniture was clearly welded to stay in  place.

"I'm so adding that to our list." Sideswipe grinned as he whipped out a datapad.

"While this is nice and everything. Don't you mechs think we could come up with payback for this?" Whirl asked from his position in his bed. Hound frowned at the mech before shaking his helm. He wasn't doing to ask how Whirl was defying gravity.

.

Screams of rage, befuddlement, and anxiety emerged from the washracks the next time the Platinum bunk had taken to them. a massive wave of suds poured out of each opening in the building. Hound bit his lip plate as he stared at the still growing tide of soap as it gained more and more ground.

The twins were watching the nonstop catastrophe in the making, Sideswipe grinning like a loon while Sunny merely smirked as Tracks finally emerged from the mess, growling and spitting bubbles. Soon he was followed by the rest of the bunk who took their time trying to get the soap out of their systems...

To say the least the camp medic was nine shades of pissed.

.  
.

This continued to escalate as it went from soap to tar and glitter, from low grade energon getting swapped for medgrade -again the medic was not happy- to the hiking trails being altered and the signs being switched around...

Which had led Hound being stuck in a rather large ditch, his leg strut snapped in two and a very apologetic Mirage sitting at the top of the hole. Hound hissed as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. Mirage bit his lip before slowly lowering himself into the hole. Landing with a light grunt the towerling stared over at the other mechling.

"Could I help?"

"I think you've done enough." Hound hissed.

"Tracks didn't realize that this path led to the experts training course-" Mirage sat down.

Hound shook his head. "Oh please don't. I wouldn't want your majesty to get dirty."  
Ice blue optics narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously? You started all of this because I accidentally got a little bit of mud on you in the tug-of-war contest."

"That's not-"

"Yeah it is." Hound interrupted him. "And if you would have just stopped for one fragging minute I did try to apologize to you."

Mirage bit his lipplate as he looked away, his cheeks slightly darkened as he lowered his helm. "I- I didn't mean for this to happen to you... In all honesty I only acted that way because it's what is expected of me.. I'm sorry."

"Y'know I was actually out here trying to get my rare mineral's badge..." the green mechling said quietly. "I guess that's out once the Medic gets a hold of me.. But there was something else I found that I was going to give to you as a kind of peace offering." He said pulling a small crystal out of his satchel.

"Why-" Mirage gently cupped his hands around the gem.

"There you are! Hey guys over here!" One of the other campers appeared at the top of the pit.


	10. Secret Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after the fall of Praxus.

**Ring**

**.**

**.**

The atmosphere was very jovial. High grade was flowing like there was no tomorrow, mechs were toasting each other while congratulating the mechs responsible for the latest move in the war so far.

Soundwave grimaced at the rec rooms occupants as he made his way over to the Energon dispenser.He was on a rare mood and for once sought out something he couldn’t have. Not with this raucous bunch.

He half contemplated taking his energon back to his quarters when he paused. His optics had landed on one corner of the room to where a single mech sat nursing a rather large tankard of high grade.

The orange mech was one he recalled being an aide in the med bay, his slight frame being too week to really be out on the field. His intuition being to valuable to lose by making him canon fodder.

What was his name... Ring?

Either way it didn’t really matter seeing as this was the last night Soundwave would be at this base. 

Though the veritable cloud of gloom that shrouded that corner and its occupant was what caught his attention.

Soundwave made his way over to the table. The mech glancing up at him with teal optics. “I’m sorry sir I can move if you’d like.”

Soundwave motioned for him to stay seated before taking the seat opposite. “You seem depressed. One would think that you would be elate with our newest conquest.”

“With all due respect sir, the death of millions of innocents is not something to celebrate.” Ring whispered before he took a long draught from his glass.

“Hm...” Soundwave nodded in agreement. “It is a grievous thing to cavort over.” As Soundwave sipped from his energon, the other mechs was staring at his bared derma. Watching every flex his intake made to his lips.

Soundwave reset his vocalizer, startling the mech out of his reverie.Ring flushed as he pointedly look at the wall.“ I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare it’s just that I can’t recall ever seeing you without your face mask sir.”

Soundwave smiled.Ring gulped and fumbled with a pocket on his side and pulled out some candies and nibbled on them.After several minutes of watching the other mech snack Soundwave reached over and plucked a rust stick out of the box. “There is no reason to be nervous.”

“Um... sir?”

“Soundwave.”

Ring blinked. “Pardon?”

“I would like it if you would call me Soundwave instead of Sir.”

“Yes sir- I mean Soundwave.” Ring smiled nervously. “Uh... would you like another rust stick?”

“Why thank you Ring.”

“It’s actually Rung.” The other said with a chuckle.

 

 

 

 


	11. Mermaid

**Survive**

**.**

****His skin burned and itched.. It was the first thing he had noticed when he came to, The water lapping at his ankles as he picked himself up out of the sand. He coughed dryly as he spat the sand that had gathered in his mouth out, staring at his very miniscule surroundings, his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach as the previous nights memories returned.

_ The storm... _

_ Prowl... Smokey... Oh gods please let them have made it... _  He thought as he pushed himself to his feet. He was stuck on a sandbar... a very very small one, with only a single mangrove for any shelter... This, this was not good.

 

Unbeknownst to him a pair of blue eyes watched the grey haired young man, from a short distance away..

"There you are." 

"Shh!" 

The golden scaled mer raised an orbital ridge before staring in the direction his crimson twin was gazing.

Lips curled in mild disgust as the yellow mer glared. "Ugh how did one of their kind get out here?" 

"I'm going to assume that he washed up there with last night's storm." Sideswipe said as the human began to scream. "He realizes that there are none of his kind for miles."

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Come on Sides. Let's leave it to die in peace." The other mer said as he dove back into the waves. Sideswipe glanced back at the human who was currently bent over with his hands clutched in his hair. He smiled sadly at the creature before diving after his twin.

.

.

"So this is how I am going to meet our maker... By dying pathetically on a damned mangrove in the middle of the sea..." Bluestreak whispered as he stared up at the star filled sky. A rage burned inside him at the stupidity of it all.  His stomach protested the raw fish that he had caught earlier in the day almost as much as his body screamed for fresh water...

It had been two days since he had washed up on to this tree. Two days and he was starting to hallucinate. His skull was splitting in protest of his conditions and he was certain he was being watched despite the fact there  was not a soul in sight...

So when something hit the trees roots with a thunk, he found himself blinking blearily at the item in question for a minute before his mind comprehended that it was a coconut.

Blue cried out as he scrambled to the waters edge and for that godsent item.

.

Sideswipe watched the human as he quickly retrieved the coconut and proceeded to find a way to get it open. He smiled as the human gave a whoop of cheer as a loud crack echoed into the night. He let the other two coconuts loose to float their way over to the sandbar.  

.

It was about the seventh day of being on this stupid sandbar when Bluestreak noticed the streak of red in the moonlight, near the only other patch of sand around. A slight bolt of fear filled him as thoughts of what kind of nightmare creature the sea had in store for him... Until he noticed the coconut that came floating from the same direction..

Had the gods sent this creature to spare him from Mortilus' grasp?


	12. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also kinda Sinbad au too..?

“I’d hold still if I were you.”

The rough voice hissed in his audio. The knife edge pressed closer to his throat cables. Rodimus glanced sideways to meet narrowed crimson optics. The princeling only smiled at the dark face plates that sneered at him.

“Do you think we can talk this out?”Sounds of fighting drowned out the mechs uttered reply but the knife eased away as his captor began to snicker.

“Since when have you ever thought to use your words, Hothead?”

Rodimus pulled himself away from the other to stare dubiously at him. “Drift?”

“I go by Deadlock now.”

“Holy crap it’s been ages since I’ve seen you... how have you been?”

“Oh you know living. Got taken by the dread pirate king, made a good name for meself. Not unlike yerself.”

“We’ve found it!” Someone on deck cried and a victorious cheer rose.

“Welp that’s me cue.”

Rodimus blinked. “Wait. What are you after- no tell me your not here to steal the-“

Deadlock smiled ruefully. “Now now princeling, its not like you don’t have twelve other baubles to gaze at at home now do ye?”

“Drift, please. Think about this, that book can only be opened in dire circumstances. I’ve been tasked with taking it to Simfur... if I don’t see this through-“ Rodimus was cut off as Deadlock slammed him into the wall.

“Since when did you give a damn what the council or your sire demanded of you? You used to tear up the town with all of the slag we’d get into. Now? It’s like looking at a wind up toy of the Prime with a new paint job.”

Something flared deep in the red mech’s optics. “I am not my Sire.” He hissed.

“Prove it.” Deadlock whispered as he gently pat Rodimus on the cheek. “Until then I’ve got a Covenant to ransom to the council. Take care Hot Rod.”


	13. Fake dating

“Oh Knocky wait up!”

Knock out cursed as he quickened his pace from the stadium. Tracks was fast on his wheels, the blue and red mech determined to catch up with him.

 _Oh why couldn’t the mech take a hint_? Knock Out groaned inwardly as he dived for a side door, startling the mech that happened to be standing on the other side of it. 

“Knock Out~!” Tracks called behind him.

Knock Out cursed before glancing at the large blue mech who blinked at him. “Play along with me and I’ll make it worth your while.” The red mech said before flinging himself at the other.

Red faceplates went slack with shock as he hugged the other back with uncertain hands. “I’m so glad you waited for me!” Knock Out nuzzled the other mech.

“Knocky- oh.” Tracks froze as he burst into the scene. “ And who might this be?” The mech sneered as he eyed the clunky looking mech.

“I’m his mechfriend Breakdown. You got a problem with it?” The larger mech rumbled.

Tracks turned his nose upward. “I highly doubt that is true. Like a beautiful mech like Knock Out would ever be with a clunker like you.”

Breakdown glared at the other mech before Knock Out swung back around to glare at the vain mech. “At least he’s not a walking ego that thinks he’s Primus’ gift to the universe!”

Tracks gaped at the red speedster grabbed Breakdown’s arm and began to drag him away.

 

Once they were far enough away from both Tracks and the stadium Knock Out released his captive with a sigh.

“I’m sorry for using you like that... I just couldn’t get him to understand the word ‘no’.”

Breakdown smiled softly. “It was no problem.”

Knock Out flushed slightly at the cute smile. “So um... how can I repay you?”

“Might I walk you home?”

Knock Out blinked at the request. “Um... sure.”


	14. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of the laundromat au.

**I know your face**

_._

_._

_Explosions thundered and the smell of smoke lay thick over the battlefield. The sounds of both cannon and gunfire deafening to the audios.  He soared above the chaos below, bullets flying upwards to meet him, piercing his armor. The sound of a jet pack was all the warning he and his trinemate had before they were tackled from above. Black hands found little crevices and pulled on sensitive cables and wires, forcing him downward towards the ground. He barrel rolled and flipped the miscreant off of him, The slagger letting go with a wave as his twin caught him midfall._

**_He knew that face..._ **

_._

Raiden woke with a start, his heart pumping something fierce in his chest. His alarm clocked ticked softly in the darkness, it's illuminated hands revealing the time to be only 3:30.. He blinked upwards at the shadows on his ceiling thinking over the face that lingered in his mind.. It was the girl from the laundromat..

Raiden reached over and picked up the little charm off of his nightstand. Staring at the sad face of the emblem.. of the shield that stood for more than a simple trinket... He knew she seemed familiar.. And now he knew... She had been lingering in his dreams forever... But... She hadn't been a _she..._

_"Pretty little charm you got there, Sunny."_

_Sunny... Sunny..._

"Sunstreaker." He breathed the little golden shield bit into his clenched hand.

.

.

Across the town in her tiny apartment, a black helmed face was slowly appearing on canvas as Soleil painted. The world lost to her on deaf ears as she painted, her mind lost in memories of old as the face became so clear... Memories spanning eons of war, bloodshed, and life playing through her mind’s eye, the face of the stranger supplanting itself into her memories.. filling but one of the many blanks that lingered in the shadows of her former life.

It was him.. The one that had tried to get between her and the Endstreet gang.

 _Idiot._ She thought as ruby optics bore back into her blue gaze, their crimson striking an unease that lingered... If he were truly Thundercracker reborn into this world... Then she was not alone... and perhaps somewhere out there Sideswipe was also alive...

 _I can only hope.._. She sighed as she turned back to the rest of her room, when dozens of pictures of her grinning crimson bot smiled back at her..

 


	15. Faction Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was not easy.

The new brands on his wings itched, giving him a much needed reprieve... a distraction from the many gazes that were aimed his way. The whispers hissed in the background, the rumors speculating his actual reason to be here and not in the brig.

Blue wings twitched nervously as hesipped on his energon. I do belong here... Thundercracker thought trying to steel his mind against his doubts. He closed his optics and vented quietly.

The sound of a chair pulling back and a mech sitting at his table had him opening his eyes to find one of the aerialbots sitting across from him.

“I hope you don’t mind me sitting here. You looked kind of lonely.”

“Uh... sure. If you don’t mind the stares.”

“Not at all.” The other smiled warmly at him. A hand was extended to him. “My name is Silverbolt. I’m-“

“The Autobots air commander.” Thundercracker finished.

Silverbolt smiled shyly. “I wouldn’t put it quite like that..”

“But you are.”

The bot shrugged. And they sat quietly, the rest of the rec room had returned to their own business. Thundercracker watched the younger mech as he kept giving the mech sideways glances. “I was curious if you wanted to go for a flight?”

“Sure.”


	16. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short. Very simple.

Ratchet blinked through the smoke, at the gaping hole that had once been the wall to his room. The sound of someone clearing their vents brought the med student out of his stupor as a soot covered figure appeared out of the smoke, vocal indicators flashing a dim pink on the side of his helm as he stared sheepishly at the red and white mech now actively glaring at him.

  
"Ooops?" The mech cautiously before a wrench hit him upside the helm.


	17. Sidekick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one fought me for the whole weekend.

**Ultra Magnus’ 2nd Roddy Star**

**.**

**.**

“I need a sidekick.”

Ultra Magnus fought to keep from face planting as he vented out his nose slowly. “You called a meeting with me for this?” The ex enforcer of the Tyerst accords said quietly.

“Well yeah it just occurred to me that I needed a sidekick. I mean, Ratchet has Drift, Chromedome has Rewind, heck even Cyclonus has Tailgate to offset his dark and gloomyness.” The red mech threw his hands into the air.

“Rodimus-“

The speedster turned around and grinned at him. “I need to make it official that you are going to be my official sidekick.” He said holding out a Rodimus Star.

Ultra Magnus blinked at the medal. “Rodimus. I’m not a sidekick.”

“Sure you are you’re like Alfred the Butler.”

“... you did not just compare me to Alfred.” Ultra Magnus deadpanned.

“But you basically are-“

A glare was shot at the red mech. “Alfred doesn’t have interface with Batman on a regular basis.” Ultra Magnus growled before pointing to the door of his office. “Out.”

“But Mags-“

“Out now before I decide to tell Megatron your chair is empty.”

Rodimus cursed and dashed out of the office leaving the larger mech to sigh.

“Alfred indeed.” He grumbled before returning to his paperwork.

 


	18. Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf can’t I write anything happy with either set of twins????!
> 
> Have some jettwins.

The blow to his/their helm caused stars to flash before their optic as they landed to the floor of their cage, their form splitting into two.  
"Freaks." an onlooker spat them. Their sparks sank at the taunts and jeering.

.

  
Later that night...  
"Hate this."

His twin nuzzled his jaw as he cuddled closer. _It'll be okay_

_I'm tired of the way they look at us. I want to leave this. I'm done with the circus._

_Where would we go if we left? we're flyers. we'd stand out and we'd probably just end up right back here._

Silence passed between them as they lay there looking out the bar to the sky above.

 _... Do you think that we'll ever get out of here?_ Gold optics turned to stare imploringly into a blue visor. 

_We can only hope brother._ Jetstorm placed a kiss to his brother's helm.


	19. Secret Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of my Spy!Rung Au. but this time from Soundwave's POV  
> XD my muse had a but what if moment...

Nervous waves were pouring off of the littler mech. His slight frame beautiful in the predawn light that filled his habsuite. The mech, for all the fact that his cover was indeed truly blown thanks to his reeling processor was still quite adorable. Soundwave considered the little autobot before him, staring so petrified with fear, his shaky façade slowly slipping to show that pure fear.

Soundwave cocked his helm, briefly pondering just how the little spy would react if he told him they were actually on the same side...

"Um sir..?"

No. It was probably  best not to give the poor mech a spark attack.

Soundwave leaned in closer to the little mech and opened his blast mask. He placed a slow and gentle kiss to the others trembling lip plates. "Be careful little with what you do little Autobot, we wouldn't want to piss off Jazz." He said patting the other's cheek and exiting the room.


	20. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Landromat and Reincarnation.
> 
> Sunstreaker/Thundercracker.

Soleil aka Sunny had found the former seeker after two weeks of searching. She had finally traced him down to where he both lived and worked, tracing him down to a simple coffee shop near one of the colleges.

It was evening when she decided to finally decided to confront her demons and get this over with. She had to know. The cashier blinked at her when she gave her 'name' at the counter only shrugging as she moved on to the wait for her latte.

The barista froze his dark eyes frozen on the name of the latte in his hands and staring at the young woman in front of him smiling an almost predatory smile at him as she took her coffee and made her way to a seat in the back of the shop.

Sunny smiled as she pulled out her sketch pad before tuning out the rest of the world.

.

.

She had lost track of time when he finally came over to break her out of her trance. He had barely touched her, his entire frame tense as a hand lingered over her shoulder, the other filled with a to go cup. 

"Let me guess closing time?"

"Actually we closed about an hour ago." He said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't want to disturb you but..." he trailed off as he stared at the picture she had set on the table before her. He swallowed thickly as he gazed down at himself.

"Do you like it? Do note that it is rare that anyone sees my art."

"Sunstreaker."

She smiled. "Thundercracker."

"So then... They're not dreams."

"I wouldn't call several million years of hell dreams." she said quietly. "How much do you remember?"

"Enough. Why?"

She shook her head. Several minutes passed unspoken between them as he sipped on the coffee he picked up off of the counter. The shop was echoingly quiet as they sat there quietly enjoying the silence. "So a barista eh? I would have figured you'd go into the air force or become a pilot."

"I think we've seen enough fighting to last us several lifetimes." he said dryly. "Look I know that we were enemies and all but.. Do you think we can put our past differences behind us?"

"It depends are you going to do anything crazy that I need to know about?"

Thundercracker snorted. "Please. If rumor had it right you and your twin were the most crazy bots in your whole damned side of the war."

Sunstreaker looked away at the mention of her brother's name. Thundercracker shifted uneasily. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't suppose you've seen him have you?"

"Seen?"

Her gaze fell to the table as she whispered, "Sideswipe."

His silence was answer enough. Why? was the only thought revolving in her head. She was brought out of it with a simple hand to her shoulder.

"You will find him. I mean we can't be the only two that Primus sent back right?" he said with a smile.

"I hope."

They fell back into an uneasy silence once more, Thundercracker staring over his coffee at the other. Sunstreaker fought not to stare in return taking in his features, no she was not ogling him.. 

"I actually have something of yours." he said as he pulled her necklace from his pocket.

"You picked this up at the laundromat. I'm surprised you found it."

He grinned. "I think I was meant to."

Sunstreaker shook her head and smirked into her latte.


	21. Childhood Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swerve/Whirl

First Aid nodded as he listened to his sire go over the rules with him and his brother. It had been bring your creation to work day, and Ratchet was completely unable to say no to the two of them when they had ganged up on him.

"Now listen you two are not to leave the office unless I am with you do you understand?" Ratchet said as he stood back up. Swerve gave a muttered "mhm."

"Yes sire."

"Alright then. Follow me guys.." Ratchet said as he led them into the hospital.

.  
.

Watching his sire snap sarcastically at the other mechs that had come in with rather ridiculous injuries had gotten boring after a while.. and Swerve had wandered off. The hospital was definitely a place worth exploring if the room full of organs were anything to go by... But after while his brother must have ratted him out to his sire because there were mechs searching for him.

"Swerve!" Someone called softly as they neared his current hiding spot. He peered out the crack in the doorway watching as the nurse passed by the room, blessedly not even considering he could be in here.

"What are ya hiding from?"

Swerve gave a quiet yelp as he turned to find himself staring into a single opticked face and almost went to scream again only to have a claw placed on his lip plates.

"SHH! Do you want the nurses to find us?" that expressive optic narrowed.

"Wha.. who?"

"Name's Whirl. Danger seeking extraordinaire." that optic curved upwards... if Swerve didn't know any better the other youngling was smiling.

"Um... I'm Swerve. What are you hiding for?"

"My doctor is a little... weird.. I think he's a mad scientist." Whirl shrugged, "He was practically drooling when they brought me in a few orns back. Plus the mech loves his chainswas something fierce. I think they're like his conjunx enduras or something. You?"

"It was bring your creation to work day and my brother conned me into helping him convince our sire to bring us with him."  
Whirl blinked at him. "Please tell me psycho doc is not you sire."

"Um.. I don't think so..."

The smiley optic was back. "Good. Say ya want to see something cool?"

"Yeah!"


	22. Crime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my muse wasn’t cooperating with me.

Skids was humming the mission impossible theme as he crept through the vents. His goal lay a few grates away.

Finally reaching his destination he peered down into the office, where the good doctor was in a staring contest with Cyclonus.

The purple mech glaring dourly into the calm welcoming gaze. This continued for several more minutes before Rung sighed and set aside the datapad. “I believe that is the end of our scheduled time. Perhaps we shall do this again next week?”

Cyclonus made a noncommittal noise as he stood. Rung escorted the mech to the door. “Do have a good week Cyclonus.”

The door opened to reveal Tailgate who greeted the two of them cheerfully.

Skids listened as Rung returned the pleasantries and the office door slid shut.

Skids grinned and seized his chance. Lowering himself into the office only to come face to face with Rung.

Skids blinked into those teal optics in surprise.  _How??_

The psychiatrist smiled. “You know, if you wanted some candy you could have just asked.”


	23. Historical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought the last one was hard XD I was wrong. Between working some crazy hours and frying my brain in the sun I’ve finally wrangled something out of my muse.

**Give me your name**

.

.

Yellow optics crinkled as the other smiled, his hand extended just within the circle. Deadlock eyed the crystal circle that contained the spectral entity. “I’ll ask one more time, give me your name.”

Deadlock eyed the hand, his mind whispering old memories of tales Gasket would tell of such creatures..

Tales of how they would steal mechs away... whatever happened to them he couldn’t remember, but at this point even death at this creatures hands would be better than when Turmoil caught up to him.

The mech tilted his helm, his optics warm and alluring. “Well?”

“If I give it to you... will you kill me?”

The other said nothing, his smile only widening.

The sound of baying hounds grew louder in the distance, echoing off the crystal flora. It wouldn’t be long now, death by fae or by his former commander...

Swallowing hard he reached out to take the hand. “Drift. My name is Drift.”

 

 


	24. Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift is a little shit.

**Footsie**

.

z

Ultra Magnus drones on about the many various “infractions” that needs to be addressed, ignorant to the fact that more than half of the command staff were either ignoring him or were asleep.

Red Alert may have checked Rung’s spark pulse once or twice to make sure he was among the living.

Even Ratchet himself was struggling to keep awake, something that greatly amused the TIC to no end.

 

Drift grinned as he scooted his seat as close as he could get it and stretched his legs out under the table to nudge the medic’s pedes. Ratchet blinked his way and shifted his legs out of reach. Before returning his gaze to Ultra Magnus. Drift nudged him again earning him the mechs classic glare before he sat up straighter and crossed his legs.

Drift pouted briefly before slouching even more in his chair, managing to rub his foot along the others calf.

Ratchet pushed his chair out from the table the legs screeching against the floor and managing to break the pall and disrupt Magnus’ rant.

“Is everything alright Doctor?” Every optic in the room was now focused on Ratchet. The medic’s cheeks flushing slightly under their gazes.

“I- it’s nothing.” He mumbled before pulling himself back to the table. An awkward moment of silence hung over the meeting for a minute before Ultra Magnus returned to his list.

As soon as Magnus turned Drift was nudging Ratchet’s pedes once more.


	25. FWB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the headcanon that medics are frag buddies.

Ambulon had noticed the tiny white mech poking his head around the booth as he blinked at the two medics. First Aid shook his head as he wistfully shook off Ambulon’s comment about him being the #1 Wreckers fan.

“Like I could ever hope to get a fragging chance with Springer.” He said before downing his nightmare fuel.

“You never know. Maybe he could have a thing for cute medics.” Ambulon elbowed him. “After all its not like you suck in the berth. Well you do but, you do that pretty well-“

The sound of someone spitting their drink out caught his audios as he glanced back to where the white mech had been joined by the bartender and another mini bot.

“Can we help you?” Ambulon grinned as he plucked his refill off of the tray.

“Uh no. Nope just got your tab here-“

“So are you two a couple?” The white mech blurted, earning a facepalm from the other two mechs.

First Aid blinked his visor at them. “Uh.. no not exactly.”

“I would say that we are just really good friends. Really really good friends.”

“But-“

“Oh look it’s Cyclonus and Chromedome come on Tailgate.” The other mini dragged their tiny interrogator across the room where the other two mechs were talking.

“So your place or mine tonight?” Ambulon chuckled as First Aid sighed. 


	26. Sex Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack has ulterior motives.

"I don't see why we are here." Perceptor grumbled as Wheeljack flagged down the bartender.

"Look, we are here to have a good time and don't give me that 'it's illogical' slag. You're starting to sound like Professor Shockwave." the white mech said as he steered the microscope to a seat near the long catwalk. "Besides I hear the mechs that work  here are good. Now sit here and drink your high grade and who knows maybe I'll get you a private dance."

"Wheeljack-" Wheeljack crammed a hollow rust stick in his mouth effectively silencing the mech. Percy glared daggers at him as the other completely ignored his glare.

"Shush! The show's starting." 

Perceptor sighed as the first of the mechs a thin lithe frame walked out and started their routine. 

.

.

They were on the end of the fourth dancer when an elegant pair of legs.. familiar legs appeared in Perceptor's down cast point of view. He blinked up to find a pair of familiar wings and his best friend staring, fully enraptured at the seekers dance.

Perceptor blinked back and forth between the two and about halfway through Starscream's dance was when the tricolored mech finally noticed them. Luckily enough it seemed that he was able to keep his embarrassment from showing. Though towards the end of his dance made his way over to lean down in front of Wheeljack, looping a sash around the engineering student's neck and pulling him close enough to hiss, "Tell anyone and you're dead."

"Never." Wheeljack breathed as the seeker let him go. He pulled the sash off his neck to finger it as Starscream stalked off the stage. HIs eyes never trailing off the retreating mech' back.

"I need to have fun huh?" Perceptor asked as Wheeljack came back to the real world. The music changed, signaling the next dancer. 

The other's helm fins flushed a light pink. "Yeah well.. I think you'll like the next dancer." he nodded as yet another familiar face strutted out to the stage.

_"Did somebody call a doctor?"_

 


	27. Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This actually part of my Love Letters /Life is Fun au enjoy.

Soundwave blinked at the last message that Red has sent him his optics hardly believing what was displayed on his monitor.

_**Slendermech** : Um dearest, are you implying what I think you are implying?_

_**Soundthealarm** : Hm? Whatever do you mean?_

_**Slendermech** : Didn’t you just send me a picture of a humped mammal in dom attire?_

_**Soundthealarm** :..._.

Soundwave stared at the screen for several minutes before Red replied,

 **Soundthealarm** : _Excuse me while I go murder my commander._

 

 


	28. Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And observe we have a thirsty Rung.

Rung had taken his glasses off, his teal optics blinking in Wing’s direction as he watched the mech do practice sets with grace and ease.

The swordsmech had little chance to practice his sets after Velocity had stolen him away from the science boys that had managed to tear a hole in time and space -again- and left them with this stowaway.

After giving the mech a clean bill of health he requested a guide around the ship and Rung offered the pretty flyer his services.

Mainly because Whirl had offered first, it was not because Wing eye catching. No it wasn’t that. Not at all... it’s just,, why let the ship’s self declared psychopath lead the knight around? No, he couldn’t subject Wing to Whirl’s abrasive personality.

Wing had switched to stretching his cables once more, and Rung bit his lip as the white mech stretched a leg high in the air, almost parallel to his frame.

Rung inwardly cursed and scrubbed at the dirt on his lenses just a little harder.


	29. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite time travel, but yeah...

**There will come a day you will punch the moon itself**.

.

.

Rung stared in horror as Luna-2 ravaged the city around them.. his rescuers were arguing over their plan, mechs that he didn’t know yet knew all too well.

He remembered the nights listening to his love recant their tales and adventures fondly. Mechs that were desperate to get home. But we’re only helping him because he and one other was demanding it.

Oh how he wished to take the con from the blue and purple mech if only just to hear his voice once more.

_There will come a day you will punch the moon itself. And do note that even if I am not by your side I will be there._

Punch the moon... now there was a plan. He stared up at the satellite, his mind and spark set. There was just one last thing he had to do.

He walked over to the only mech not currently arguing over their plans.One he knew was called Roller. “I’ve got a request of you.”


	30. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Reincarnation & Coffeshop

Sunstreaker sighed as she leaned back on the sofa, letting the plush piece of furniture swallow her. Her body aching from the long day she had spent working on a mural. She stared at the television for about a minute before turning to glance at TC who was deeply engrossed in the movie that was playing.

“I don’t see how you can stand watching Twilight.”

“Shhh!”

Buster made her way over to plop on the artist’s lap with a huff. “I know girl. He watches this movie too much.” She chuckled as the channel went to commercial.

Thundercracker tossed a pillow at her as he stuck his tongue out. “It’s better than watching action movies all the time. Seriously I’m getting tired of Michael Bay films.”

“We could always watch the weather channel.”

“It’s too early for any good programs to be on.” TC sighed as he flipped through the channels. He sighed as he made his way through the sports channels and on into the news ones.

Sunny bolted upright on the couch. “Wait! Go back to CNN!”

Thundercracker frowned slightly as he obeyed, only for his eyes to widen at the images flashing across the screen.

The newscaster was babbling on about the images being a hoax. “People are taking advantage of this terrible tragedy and playing their jokes during this disaster are just right despicable.”

“So then it is a terrorist attack that befell Mission City-“

TC turned the tv off as he turned to face Sunstreaker.

They stared at each other for the longest moment before they burst into cheers and hysterical laughter.

“We’re not alone!!”

“If that was Optimus then Sideswipe must me here!”

“Cybertron still exists!”

“... the war still exists..” Sunstreaker said quietly, her buzz died instantly.

Thundercracker frowned. “Hey. None of that now. We know that we were not as screwed as we thought. Now you know what we must do right?”

“Find Sideswipe.”

“You go pack and I’ll find out where Mission City is.”


	31. Dealers choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue on from roommates.

Bob was loose. His happy and very tenacious pet was loose in Tranquility. Goodness help him if he ate another cop car that wasn’t Barricade...

Though if Ironhide ever found out that he was tiptoeing through the dark city in his bipedal mode, he was doomed to be target practice.

And it seems that his luck just wore out as a dark skinned femme rounded the corner, only to stop at the sight of him.

Sideswipe found himself frozen as he stared down at the human femme focused her blue violet gaze to meet his.The features so familiar, yet so different on her organic body.

He didn’t know her. Never had he seen this femme in his short time on this mudball.. so why did his spark insist that it knew her?

“You looked better in red.” She said as she began to examine his frame. Though I kinda like the skates.” She said as she walked around him.

“Hey Sunny if you don’t mind there I’m being attacked by a damn bug over here!” Another human came darting around the corner. The insecticon that came barreling after him stopped at the sight of Sideswipe. It gave a chirp at the mech inquiringly as it gazed at the human male behind his leg.

“Bob what have I told you about chasing the-“ he stopped as the man’s words sunk in.

 _Sunny_.. _Sunny_..

Something in his spark cried for joy as a series of errors ran across his hud.

Leading to a puff of smoke and spectacular crash.


End file.
